


Corridor

by FuzzyBlueOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, But they both want it, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Drarry, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Power Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Seduction, Smut, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy, Wall Sex, What Have I Done, they have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyBlueOwl/pseuds/FuzzyBlueOwl
Summary: Malfoy leaned in to whisper in his ear, his breath tickling the hairs on Harry’s neck. "If you actually didn't want this, you would have done something about it by now."(Mind the tags.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 861
Collections: Bottom Harry, Drarry, Harry Potter - Drarry, Harry Potter Favs, Harry Potter Fic, Harry Potter Smut, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, my done reads





	Corridor

Harry paused when he heard soft footsteps echoing from the other end of the corridor. He cursed himself again for not bringing his Invisibility Cloak. He waited, trying not to move or make any noise, listening hard. The footsteps had also paused. Harry saw a glimmer of something white at the end of the corridor from the reflection from a dim lamp. He inhaled sharply. Of course.

The blond head turned towards the sound, then moved closer, footsteps almost silent. Harry bit his lip, unsure what to do.

"Of course," a low voice drawled. "What other alumnus would roam the halls at this time of night?"

Harry took a few steps closer, laughing softly. "There's just something about Hogwarts at night."

They both paused at the same time, a few paces apart, electricity in the air.

The alumni dinner had gone longer into the night than planned, and McGonagall had extended an invitation for all to stay. Harry had mainly avoided Malfoy all evening, both not wanting to get into an argument and also rather unnerved at how much more attractive Malfoy had grown to be.

They stared at each other, the tension in the air palpable. Malfoy broke the silence with a soft laugh. "Was I not supposed to notice you staring at me all night?"

Harry sputtered, "I didn't- I-"

"Oh, please." Malfoy rolled his eyes. He took a few steps to the side, almost circling Harry.

Harry took a step back instinctively. "I really wasn't-"

"Don't _lie_, Potter."

"I just-"

"Was undressing me with your eyes? I saw."

Harry backed up another step, his composure completely lost, not knowing how to respond.

Malfoy stepped forward, pushing Harry by his shoulders into the wall he had foolishly backed himself into.

"What are you _doing?_" Harry huffed, cursing how unsteady his voice was.

"Apparently whatever I want," Malfoy said with a smirk.

Harry scowled, pushing Malfoy back by the shoulders roughly and trying to step away.

"Wait," Malfoy said. Harry hesitated, not exactly knowing why. The last thing he wanted tonight was an argument that ended in curses being cast.

Malfoy touched his shoulder, turning him. His touch was surprisingly gentle.

"What?" Harry frowned, impatient.

Malfoy stepped closer and Harry found himself pressed against the wall again, his shoulder blades digging into cold stone, his body paying keen attention to the other man's proximity. He shivered. Malfoy pressed against him, the heat of his body, _so_ close, made the stone behind him seem that much colder.

"_What_ are you-" Harry's repeated question was answered this time as Malfoy pressed his lips against Harry's own. Harry gasped against him, his hands coming up to grip Draco's shoulders, intending to shove him away. What the _fuck?_

Malfoy caught his wrists, twisting his arms up to press them against the wall above his head, while sucking in Harry's bottom lip.

Harry found himself responding to the kiss even as he struggled to get away. His body was _definitely_ interested in this fit blond who continued to make his intentions perfectly clear by grinding his thigh into Harry's groin. Harry thrust his rapidly growing erection into the contact, desperately trying to find the resolve to push Malfoy away and leave. This was _not_ a good idea, to let Malfoy wind him up like this. The mockery afterwards would be brutal.

Malfoy pulled back, smirking. "As I thought. If you would have been paying any attention at all, you would have noticed I was staring back."

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed Malfoy even glance at him all evening. He gasped as Malfoy pressed his hard cock against his thigh. Harry pushed against Draco's hand on his wrists and tried to slide to the side to escape. Malfoy anticipated the motion, firming his grip and pressing his whole body against Harry's, pinning him to the wall. "Don't try to pretend you don't want this," Malfoy whispered into his ear, his lips brushing against his neck, moving his thigh against Harry's cock, drawing attention to the very obvious evidence that he did, in fact, want this.

Harry held in a whimper, his resolve slowly crumbling as the blond sank his teeth into the tender skin of one of his most sensitive areas under his jaw. His head fell to the side without his permission, giving Malfoy better access. He felt those brilliant lips curl into a smirk against his skin. Draco's other hand gripped Harry's hair, holding his head steady as his mouth traveled to nip his earlobe and kiss his way to Harry's mouth. The inevitable consequences of doing this were slowly receding into the back of his mind. Malfoy's tongue darted into his mouth, causing a small whimper to escape Harry's throat. Malfoy let go of his hair to slowly trail his fingers down Harry's chest.

Harry's hips jerked forward against his will, their cocks aligning and thrusting together deliciously. Malfoy pressed closer and rutted against him, causing both of them to stifle back moans. His fingers unfastened Harry's robe and slid under his shirt, sliding up to pinch a nipple. Harry gasped, his hips thrusting forward again. He couldn't lie to himself, he wanted Malfoy, he had for _years_ already, and this was shockingly close to several of his favorite fantasies that he had entertained throughout his Hogwarts years.

Malfoy's breathing was heavy as he devoured Harry's mouth, his hand exploring Harry's chest before moving down to unfasten his trousers.

Harry broke away, gasping. "What- what are you doing?" His hands struggled against Malfoy's death grip on his wrists, part of him _screaming_ at himself to hex Malfoy and run as fast as he could, the other half incredibly temped to submit to Malfoy, to let himself be ravished against this stone wall, consequences be damned.

"I would have thought that had become entirely obvious," Malfoy said, his clever fingers slipping into his trousers to trail along his aching cock through the thin fabric of his pants. Harry couldn't help whimpering. It had been such a long time since anyone had touched him. He knew this wouldn't end well, that Malfoy must have some sinister ulterior motive and he was a fool for allowing even this to happen, but his body was taking over, arching into Malfoy's palm even as his wrists continued to struggle to get away.

"I don't want- Just let me go-"

Harry's words were cut off with Malfoy's mouth on his own again, his lips silencing his empty protests. Malfoy tugged his trousers until they pooled around his feet on the stone floor. His hand slipped into his boxers, gripping his cock. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, his hands beginning to tire of their futile attempt to escape. Harry could feel his body submitting as Malfoy's hand slowly stroked him. He whimpered as Malfoy's hand pulled away, already regretting the loss. Malfoy's hand pulled his pants down to join his trousers on the floor. Harry gasped, shivering, as his cock was fully exposed to the night air.

"Don't-" Harry's feeble protest died on his lips as Malfoy's hand wrapped around his cock once more. Malfoy smirked at him as he whimpered. His struggling slowed as Malfoy stroked, but a sudden jolt reminded Harry how _wrong_ this was and he thrashed to get away, pulling one hand out of Draco's grip to shove his hand away.

"What the fuck? Malfoy, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Malfoy stopped, his mouth slightly open in confusion. "Are you that deep in denial, Potter?"

"I'm not-"

"You really are, then. You say to stop, but you want this, _you want me_," he insisted, tightening his grip on Harry's hand against the wall. Harry noticed he was still gripping Malfoy's other wrist and let go hurriedly.

Malfoy leaned in to whisper in his ear, his breath tickling the hairs on his neck. "If you actually didn't want this, you would have done something about it by now." His free hand moved to ghost fingertips across hip bones.

Harry shivered, his arousal undeniable. He wanted to continue his protests, mostly as an attempt to save face, but Malfoy moved his lips to his and slowly, luxuriously kissed him, making it impossible for Harry not to kiss back. Malfoy's hand left the skin of his hip and danced closer to his cock again. Before Harry could convince himself to move away, Malfoy's hand was slowly stroking him again. His hips bucked up into his fist against his will. His free hand tangled into Malfoy's hair, intending to pull his head away. The soft strands, so fine and unlike his own, slid into his fingers. Malfoy let out a throaty moan as his hair was touched, the hand on Harry's cock faltering in its stroke. The knowledge that he could affect Malfoy just as intensely as Malfoy could affect him was absolutely intoxicating. He tugged at the blond strands, eliciting a gasp. Harry pulled back, looking at him directly. Malfoy's lips were slightly parted, a little swollen, and his steel gray eyes were heavily lidded with desire. A pink tinge had appeared on his cheekbones. Harry looked down at the tent Malfoy's robes failed to hide.

"What's your aim?" Harry asked, tempted to run his hands over Draco's bulging trousers to see if it really was as big as it felt against him.

"Must I have one?"

"That's not- oh-" Harry gasped as Malfoy's fist stroked him faster, rubbing his thumb over the wetness leaking from the head, "-what I asked." Harry pulled the fine strands between his fingers roughly, making Malfoy gasp again. "Tell me," Harry insisted.

"I don't have an _aim_." Draco's teeth gritted together. "I just- fuck, Potter, fine, you've gotten supremely fit and you're even hotter than in school and I want to-" Malfoy's eyes widened and his jaw clamped shut until Harry could hear his teeth grinding.

Harry's eyes widened at _even hotter_, his hips increasing pace as Malfoy spoke despite himself. He knew that Malfoy wanted him now- one did not throw someone against the wall if one didn't- but this... The thought that Malfoy had also wanted him when they were in school...

Malfoy's jaw worked itself open again, determined to shift back the balance of power. "I want to fuck your brains out, Potter, and I'm _going_ to," Malfoy finished into his ear in a silky purr that sent a shiver of arousal up Harry's spine. His whole body went lax and he legs parted a little before he knew what had come over him.

"N-no-" He blurted out belatedly.

Malfoy bit into his neck again and licked over the bruises already forming there. "Your body just told me yes," he pointed out, pushing Harry's legs further apart with one of his knees.

"I didn't-I-" Harry stammered, knowing he had lost all deniability, knowing he was going to let Malfoy do anything he wanted. Malfoy smirked against his neck and pulled him away from the wall, one hand circling around to hold tight to his lower back. He glanced at the few doorways nearest them, then pulled Harry towards one without letting go of him, pulling his wand out and quickly unlocking the door.

Harry was pushed into the room, nearly tripping on his trousers still tangled around his ankles. Malfoy locked the door behind them, still gripping Harry's body tightly to himself to keep him from falling. He raised his wand again- Harry flinched instinctively- and a group of desks was transfigured into a plush bed with green sheets. Harry pretended not to be impressed by the seemingly effortless spellwork. Malfoy pushed Harry towards it, smirking as Harry fell onto it, his balance thrown as he stepped on his trousers.

Malfoy shrugged off his robes, not seeming to care that the expensive material was getting covered with dust on the classroom floor. He advanced on the bed, staring down at Harry. "Those seem to be causing you a lot of issues." Malfoy pulled the tangled trousers and boxers from his legs and threw them to the floor. "Take off your shirt," he commanded. Harry's fingers were at the hem before he knew what he was doing. He hesitated, trying to think, but Malfoy reached him first, straddling his thighs and tugging it over his head. Harry heard it hit the floor a second before he was pressed to the bed, Malfoy's mouth on him, licking and kissing his collarbone, dragging his nails down his abdomen. Harry gasped in pleasure, his cock aching in anticipation as he moved lower to suck on his nipples, both hoping and dreading that he would continue in the same direction. His fingers curled into the soft sheets on the bed, resisting the urge to grip Malfoy by the hair to push him downward faster. The blond's mouth slowly traveled over his abdomen, causing Harry's muscles to twitch in shivers of anticipation. Malfoy moved to nip at his hipbone, making him arch off of the bed in impatience. He pushed Harry's hip down, moving to the other hipbone, ignoring his straining cock even when it tapped him on the bottom of his chin. The second hipbone received the same attention, Harry's whimpers becoming louder, his fingers gripping the sheets into fists. Draco _finally_ moved lower... but only to kiss the skin on his inner thigh.

"Please!" Harry burst out, his cheeks immediately coloring.

Malfoy laughed softly, wrapping one hand around his cock. "That's all you had to say," he whispered before his lips descended.

Harry's nerve endings were on fire, his cock already leaking, when Malfoy's lips made contact. He cried out at that first touch. He stuffed a fist against his mouth, embarrassed at his noises, but Malfoy's free hand reached up to pull it away. Those gray eyes, so intent, pierced his soul as he made eye contact, pressing his wrist into the bed before sliding his cock deeper into his mouth.

"_Fuck_," Harry moaned, his hips jerking up into the warm wet velvet of his tongue. Malfoy pulled his cock deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, watching Harry's face. He began bobbing up and down, holding Harry's hips to the bed, keeping him still to be ravished. Harry's fingers were unable to resist threading into those blond strands again, tracing patterns onto his scalp. Malfoy moaned around his cock. Harry felt himself start to lose control, his hips bucking against Malfoy's hand. Malfoy's pace increased, his other hand moving to hold him still under his mouth, tightening the suction as he stroked. Harry tried to prolong it, wanting to keep that brilliant mouth wrapped around his cock forever, but his orgasm crashed over him, his cock exploding into Malfoy's mouth. His upper body jerked upward as he cried out, his fingers pulling the blond strands mercilessly. Malfoy swallowed and kept sucking, working every bit of cum out of his cock, his tongue still exploring every inch of him. After a minute it was too much, and Harry whimpered as he pushed his head away. His eyes slid closed, his breath coming in gasps, every part of him trembling. He barely noticed Malfoy moving away and fabric rustling as his brain drifted.

He was brought back to reality by Malfoy's hands on his knees, pushing them up and apart. His eyes fluttered open, seeing Malfoy posed above him, his faced filled with undisguised desire. Harry's eyes traveled down Malfoy's body, widening as he saw that Malfoy was now entirely naked. His engorged cock was larger than Harry had expected. He couldn't help but stare at it, a little nervous. He wondered if he should mention that he had never bottomed before, but couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud. Malfoy gripped the back of his thighs, pushing them up to meet his chest. Harry shuddered at how exposed he felt, his body still trembling in aftershocks. The blond moved his head lower, his lips brushing at Harry's inner thighs again. Harry suddenly knew what he was going to do, and he both wanted to stop him and wanted him to continue. His eyes squeezed shut as Malfoy's tongue brushed over his entrance lightly, a whine forming in the back of his throat. He felt himself falling to pieces as Malfoy licked again and again, slowly making his muscles relax. He made a spear with his tongue and worked it into his body. Harry thrashed, nearly breaking them apart, the new sensation utterly unlike anything he had ever felt before, the _intimacy_ of it completely overwhelming. Draco's hands moved to hold his jumping hips to the bed, keeping him still to work his tongue in deeper. Harry's moan was intoxicating to Draco, who started thrusting his tongue in and out of Harry's hole. His cock _ached_ with impatience. He silently Summoned his wand, casting a lubrication spell onto his fingers. He pulled his mouth away and replaced his tongue with a gently probing finger. Harry's muscles tightened against the intrusion, his hips jerking away. Draco paused, blinking in realization.

"Nobody has ever done this to you, have they?" Draco asked softly. Harry's face turned crimson as he shook his head. Draco felt a shudder of anticipation run through his spine all the way to the tip of his cock and had to take a deep breath to control himself._ Harry Potter's first._ The thought thundered through him. He moved closer, lying on top of Harry between his legs, his cock resting against Harry's, which was quickly becoming hard again.

"Last chance to stop me," he whispered, pressing his back lips to Harry's.

His finger returned to Harry's entrance, slowly circling several times before pushing slightly inside. Harry squirmed, trying to relax his body as his brain whirled. Nobody had ever done this to him because he had never found anyone he trusted enough, but here he was, spreading his legs, for _Draco Malfoy,_ of all people. The long finger pushed in deeper, Draco's lips still slowly kissing his own, his cock leaving spots of wetness on his stomach. The intrusion felt strange, and a little uncomfortable, but exhilarating, somehow all at the same time. He felt a second finger slide in next to the first, stretching him, somehow _too much _and _not enough_ at the same time. His hips jumped off of the bed as Draco's fingertips brushed against his prostate.

"Oh, _fuck!_"

Draco smirked as he caressed the spot again. He felt Harry's hips start to rock against him and began scissoring his fingers.

Harry's brain was screaming at him to take the out Draco had offered, to stop him and run, but he just couldn't. The hand holding him to the bed was strong and insistent, and Harry felt a surge of pure _need_ roll through his body at the thought of fully submitting, letting Draco take him and pleasure him. Draco's fingers brushed against the spot inside him again and again, pressing harder, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. "_Fuck!_" Harry cried out again, thrashing on Draco's fingers, his legs quivering. Draco smirked down at him as he added a third and slowly moved in and out, pressing deeper each time. Harry's body rocked more quickly onto the long fingers, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure.

Draco pushed his fingers as deep as into Harry as they would go, moving them in a circle, trying to be as thorough as he could stand. His cock was starting to hurt from being ignored for so long. The brunet thrashed under him, making Draco even more impatient for Harry's reaction when he was finally penetrated. Draco's cock dripped again at the thought. He needed to fuck Potter before he came all over him instead.

He slowly slid out his fingers, loving the way Harry's hips danced in an attempt to recapture them. He cast another lubrication spell, sliding his hand around his cock carefully. Harry stared as his cock, his eyes wide. Draco sat up between his legs, pulling him closer by his hips. He circled around Harry's entrance with the tip of his cock, barely pressing forward. He pulled back a tiny bit before pressing forward again. Draco continued the pattern, each time going just a little deeper. Harry began meeting his thrusts slightly as he continued until he was buried entirely inside, taking deep breaths to control himself.

When Harry began rocking his hips, silently pleading for more, Draco pulled back and pressed back in. He stayed gentle for as long as he could stand. Finally his cock took over his brain and his hips shot forward, pressing through the resistance.

Harry cried out at each thrust, the slight pain overwhelmed by pleasure. He gripped the blond strands, pulling Draco's head closer, demanding to be kissed. Draco devoured his mouth as he thrust directly onto Harry's prostate again and again. One hand reached down to stroke Harry's cock as the other gripped Harry's head to hold him still. Harry's hands explored Draco's chest and back, finally gripping Draco's arse, pushing him to go harder, deeper. Draco growled into his mouth, his thrusts becoming rough. Harry's body was on sensory overload. He could feel a second orgasm creeping up on him. He tried to keep it at bay, never wanting this to stop. The sensation of fully submitting, being _owned_ by his arch nemesis, was entirely too arousing. His cock started leaking copiously as Draco's hand sped up. After a few more strokes, he exploded, the pressure on his prostate too much, his orgasm tightening every muscle in his body.

Draco's thrusts became erratic, the sudden tightening of Harry's muscles around his cock robbing him of control. He managed a few more thrusts before he exploded into Harry's body, pushing as deeply as he could, desperate to mark Harry as his.

Draco's body collapsed on top of Harry's, their breathing ragged. Draco buried his face in Harry's neck for a minute, dreading the inevitable rage from Harry at being taken advantage of, the angry push to get him away after he had stolen his virginity. He didn't expect the satisfied sigh, followed by Harry's arms wrapping around his body, holding him close.

Draco blinked in surprise, trying to keep his shock hidden. He gently pulled out of Harry's body, wondering what had possessed Harry into letting him do this. Harry winced slightly at the slight burn but was otherwise quiet except for heavy breathing. Draco kept his face hidden in Harry's neck, sliding to the side to get into a more comfortable position. One of his hands reached up without his permission to cradle Harry's face, his fingertips threading through his hair, his thumb tracing Harry's cheekbone. When he had fantasized about seducing Harry, the possibility that Harry would _not_ freak out afterward had never occurred to him. He had no contingency plan. He was briefly tempted to try escaping, but there was not enough time to grab his robes and run if he first had to untangle himself from Harry's limbs. Not mentioning that his hand was determined to stay tangled in that wild black hair.

Harry lay in silence, every nerve in his body quivering. He could feel a sort of awkwardness from Draco, a tension that he could feel in Draco's body. He leaned into Draco's hand cupping his face, surprised at the tenderness of the touch. One of Harry's hands stole up to thread his own fingers into Draco's hair, unable to resist touching the silky strands again. Harry felt Draco's body instantly relax, his neck arching slightly into his touch.

Harry was unsure how to break the silence so he continued playing with Draco's hair, waiting for the moment Draco would stop him and rush out.

Slowly, slowly the tension faded. Their bodies melted together, fitting perfectly. Draco tilted his head slightly back after a few minutes, enough to see Harry's face. The vivid green eyes looked back at him, sated but still wary. Harry's fingers hesitated to stillness for a few seconds, then continued playing with his hair. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco's. He had never noticed the small ring of pale blue in the center before.

Harry realized he was staring, but then, so was Draco. Harry cleared his throat, a little awkwardly, needing to break the silence before it exploded. "I've been offered the Defense job. I was told you've already accepted the Potions master position. McGonagall wanted to know if that would be a issue."

Draco stared for a second longer, hearing the unspoken question. He laughed a little, trailing his thumb possessively down Harry's jawline, watching him shiver in response. "Somehow, I don't think it will be."

.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published in 2013, really needed some reworking, and is now a lot closer to what it was intended to be in the first place. Comments would be very much appreciated!
> 
> (...kudos makes me nut)


End file.
